


Domestic Stuff? I don't know

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Stuff? I don't know

"Mmm n’ tha pah…," Stiles grumbles as he rubs his hands over his face, not entirely sure what he is saying but still hoping Derek will understand him anyway.

“ _What_?” Derek just doesn’t understand him. Ugh. How will Stiles remain with this man for the rest of his life if his husband won’t understand him in the mornings?

"Thers cffee n’ the pot," Stiles struggles to get out, blinking tiredly at the counter and being majorly pissed he has to repeat himself. It’s much too early. He didn’t sign up for this adult shit life where he has to wake up at five in the fucking morning for work.

Derek just snorts, leans over, and kiss Stiles on the cheek. “Thanks, dear.”

Stiles flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I noticed I haven't been posting a lot on here, but I have been actively writing on my tumblr, so I'm gonna work harder to post those on here too for all you lovely people. Stay tuned!


End file.
